Never Give Up
by lovecastle89
Summary: She knew it wouldn't be easy, but can Allura really handle the intense training and prove to herself and the team that she belongs in the Voltron pride? (Set in DoTu just after Allura takes up the blue lion) *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

I've been working on this one for awhile now and I'm excited to finally have gotten to publishing it. Just so you are aware, Lance is my favorite Voltron character, but he gets pretty abrasive towards Allura, so you may get squeamish or not agree with what is going on. I was inspired by when in the White Lion episode, Lance is trying to help Allura with her piloting skills and I've taken it a step further with her training. Please note, I'll be uploading a couple more chapters when I get the chance, so you'll be able to see how everything plays out.

_I do not own Voltron or its characters, nor am do I make any monetary gains from my fanfiction._

Thanks for the beta reading Snyperlady.

Never give up

"I can't do it! It won't fire!" Allura cried out in frustration, her hands shaking as she struggled with the blaster. She was so determined to fire it at a set of targets of a bullseye and a life-sized portrait of Lotor that Keith and Lance had set outside against an old stone fort that had once been part of the castle. Allura was sweating so much that her pink jumpsuit clung to her skin and as she wiped her hand on her forehead, a few stray blonde locks slipped out of her bun. It was still morning, but the sun was already scorching hot adding more intensity to her already unpleasant training session.

Lance rolled his eyes at her and with a flick of his wrist, he tossed aside his leather jacket in the grass. He then grabbed the blaster from her, examined the internal fire mechanisms and then fired it off at the Lotor target. It made the familiar "shew, shew" noises as he made two perfect shots hitting the Lotor in the forehead.

"It's working fine Princess. You're not pressing hard enough," Lance said as he handed back the gun to her and picked up his own before firing shots right into the bullseye target. He was ecstatic about being a drill sargeant to her and seeing exactly what she was made of in terms of emotional and physical stability, but disappointed that she wasn't progressing fast enough in her skills.

Allura continued to try and shoot the gun, but it wouldn't go for her. Her agitation only mounted. She knew deep down, subconsciously, that she was nervous about using the gun and perhaps this is what was contributing to her difficulty. Her trembling wrists gave it away to Lance and his impatience only grew.

"Stop being a little girl and press harder on that trigger!" Lance scolded her. "Do you think the Drules are going to stop and wait for your gun to work when you want to shoot at them?"

Keith stood back with his arms crossed watching the two of them. He winced at Lance's biting words and arrogant demeanor. He knew the princess was getting more stressed the harder they pushed her. They couldn't possibly fit years of combat and galaxy alliance training into her in just a short amount of time before the next robeast attack. What she was getting was an intense crash course, but he wondered if it was a good idea given her overwhelmed state of mind.

"Princess, just remember _you're _on the safe side," he advised her. "The guy on the other side of your blaster, not safe."

Allura managed a weak smile at Keith, but thought hard about his words. They made so much sense. What did she have to be afraid of? She took them to heart, breathed deeply and fired another shot. The gun finally went off, but she missed her target completely. Lance had seen it and couldn't wait to open his mouth.

"Next time hit the target!" Lance yelled with sarcasm. She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"At least it fired!" she snapped back defiantely. She would have loved to have thrown her gun at him.

It wasn't the first time he had been hard on her. First it was in the lions during air practice. Then he had come down on her with the Lotor simulator and now firing a blaster. Lance's acid tongue and condescending attitude slowly chipped away at her self-worth. It took all of her mental strength to not lash back at him and cause a power struggle. She knew the tough training was part of what would make her a soldier and be able to handle things, but she couldn't get used to his smug attitude. It was hard especially since he had always been so charming, handsome and loved to tease her. Allura couldn't shake the feeling that ever since she had taken over the blue lion that somehow Lance was threatened by her flying skills which certainly left her other skills something more to be desired.

"You have a lot of work to do Princess." Lance reminded her stepping close to her and looking straight into her wide, blue eyes. "You better get some sleep. Tomorrow we do it all over again," he said with a cocky wink in his eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every muscle in Allura's body ached. She felt as if she had been thrown against a wall, then stomped on. She put her hands to her neck and massaged it. The tension was almost unbearable.

Standing in her bedroom, she reminisced about the events of the day and of the past week. Normally in the mornings she would sleep in and then have tea and toast with Nanny. They would discuss the day's plans and of any potential princes she could meet up with. Instead, she was running five miles at the crack of dawn, putting herself through tortuous training, all so she could prove to herself and the Voltron team that she was a worthy pilot and soldier taking Sven's place.

She decided on a good, warm bath to help her relax and fall asleep. Slipping out of her jumpsuit and underclothes, she stepped into the soothing water. She was so grateful to Nanny for having given her some lavender-scented epsom salts. Nanny always relied on them to help tight, stressed muscles. The day Nanny had found out about the princess becoming a member of the force, she did everything to discourage her voicing how dangerous and "unprincesslike" flying a lion in the sky was. Allura let out a sigh while settling in the the water and tilted her head back. Her neck muscles loosened slightly as she turned her head, but she still couldn't help thinking of the rough day and wondered what Nanny would think of what she was truly going through. Fighting back tears, she whispered over and over, "I won't cry, I won't cry."


	2. Chapter 2

Allura felt uneasiness like a heavy weight in the pit of her stomach that morning as she faced another day of training. Starting with more blaster practice, she hoped it would be a better day with all of what was in store, but that hope sooned diminished the moment her blaster wouldn't fire.

Closing her eyes,she heard Keith's words in her mind like a mantra _you're on the safe side. _Taking a deep breath, she then fired the blaster successfully, but missed her target again and again. Feeling a warm flush at her cheeks, she tried not to get upset with herself even though she could feel Lance's eyes mocking her. Ignoring him, she continued to practice her shooting, then finally hit the target over in the far left corner.

"Wow. It only took you how many times?" Lance scoffed while he shot at his target making a perfect bullseye. "Damn, I'm good," he sneered as he took off his shirt to reveal his muscular abs.

"Knock it off Lance!" Keith snapped as he glared at him in repulsion. He nodded his approval at Allura's attempts and gave her a gentle pat on the back. "It'll get better Princess. Just keep at it." She managed a slight smile, but was still disappointed in how she performed.

"I've got to be successful," she replied shaking her head.

"It's time for some combat training Princess. Why don't you and Lance get started in the gym and I'll catch up to you. Coran needed to talk with me for a few minutes," Keith stated as he began a steady walk to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allura was now dreading the hand to hand combat, especially with Lance. Her breaths were shallow as she arrived in the castle's gymnasium where she faced him waiting eagerly for her.

"Alright Blondie, let's see what you're made of," Lance once again in his trademark sarcastic tone as he walked around Allura in a circle.

Allura remained as composed, her face expressionless as she fought back internally the emotions of fear, hurt and anger that were eating at her like a hungry wolf. She held her fighting stance and as she struck blows with Lance, concentrated on maintaining her balance. Her eyes never left his, but before she realized it, she was lying flat on the floor. He had kicked her feet from underneath her.

"Get up!" he ordered unaware that Keith had entered the gym where they were. Lance stood chuckling softly at Allura on the floor as he paraded around her, sheer cockiness in his expression. Keith could see Allura had been taken by surprise, her cheeks pink with embarrassment and as she caught sight of him, she gazed at him with a pleading, helpless look.

Keith was also shocked at Lance's gloating attitude and with fury in his voice yelled out, "That's enough Lance! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Lance ignoring Keith continued to heckle Allura putting her in a chokehold while demanding she get up to her feet and fight with him, but her emotional dam had suddenly burst.

"No!" she cried. Tears began to flow like torrential rains down her cheeks. "I've had enough! Why do you have to be so mean? You want me to fail!" Her words were becoming incoherent as she choked on her sobs. "If you want me to be good, then teach me!"

She nearly stumbled as she got up to her feet and quickly rushed from the room, her wailing and footsteps heard in the hallway for several seconds and then it was eerily quiet with Lance and Keith left in the gym.

"You've pushed her too far Lance," Keith spoke gritting his teeth. "I'll deal with you later," he added as he turned around to face Lance at the doorway, his tone low and serious, his eyes dark as coal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith walked at a brisk pace down one of the lengthy castle corridors thinking Allura was headed to her father's tomb. He stopped abruptly when he heard faint crying and then saw a glimpse of pink in one of the empty conference rooms. There she sat, head down in her arms while slumped over in a chair. Cautiously, he made his way towards her and placing his hand to her shoulder, he spoke, "Hey, I thought you'd have gone to talk your father."

There was a moment of awkward silence, only her snifling before she responded, "I, I'm so exhausted. I, I ha.. had to sit down," she managed to stammer out between sobs while still with her head hanging low.

As Keith pulled out a nearby chair, he reached into the pocket of his red flight suit and pulled out a handkerchief sliding it towards her. He wanted to take her in his arms, hold her, comfort her and then go back to the gym and punch Lance into oblivion. The man in him wanted to console her, but the soldier in him yelled _Let her find her strength! _Instead, he took her hand gently. Silently, he sat next to her trying to think of what to say, but the words wouldn't come. While he nervously ran his other hand through his raven hair, Allura spoke.

"I'm no good. I shouldn't have tried to be part of the team. I'm not Sven and I won't be as good as him." she murmured not lifting her head, but rocking back and forth in her chair and weeping.

Keith continued to sit still, just listening to her and still holding her hand.

"What would my father think of me? I'll never be like him." She shook her head. " I just wanted to defend my planet, stand up for my people, be more than just a princess in a gown and a prize for Lotor," she continued to choke out. After dabbing at her tear-soaked eyes, she quietly blew her nose with the handkerchief.

"Allura, I know Lance was tough on you. It caught me by surprise. We've been trying to train you so you can handle the Drules, handle Lotor, but Lance," Keith shook his head in disgust, "He crossed the line."

"He hates me. He thinks I'm worthless. He's changed, Keith and I don't know him anymore." She balled the handkerchief in her fist tightly and nervously she began to pick out the loose pins in her blonde hair causing it to tumble down.

"I wouldn't go to that assumption Princess. He's tough, strong-willed and competitive with an overly-inflated ego. Prove him wrong Princess. I know you can." Keith stated feeling more confident in his ability to get her to calm from her meltdown. Words and inspiration then continued to flow.

"Look Princess, you can do this. I remember that broken and scared girl on the stairs and look how far you have come. You've already been handling the blue lion like a trained, experienced pilot." A smile curved Keith's lips and he continued on. "And comparing yourself to Sven? Look, I know those were some big shoes to fill, but I believe in you. You've got this."

She finally looked up, her red-rimmed blue eyes looking into his warm, brown eyes as he took her quivering chin in his hand.

"I mean it Allura. I believe in you. Now, believe in yourself." He got to his feet as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Thank you Keith," she whispered softly as she stood up and gave him a warm embrace.

He held her close for a moment and then purposely, he headed towards the entryway and stopped. She hadn't turned around, but she could hear his footsteps near the door and then heard him turn around.

"Oh, and Princess? You're father is proud of you. I know it." he said.

She managed a smile and nodded slowly. Taking a deep breath, she stated out loud, "Tomorrow will be a better day. I know it."


	3. Chapter 3

Holding her pillow close, Allura slept peacefully that night for the first time in awhile, so when she awakened early, she felt rested. After stretching and letting out a loud yawn, she slowly gazed over to the holoclock which showed 0430 hours. She gave a soft groan of slight disappointment. _Almost time for training, _she thought. Softly closing her eyes, she then took several slow, deep breaths which revived her and awakened her more than her usual two cups of morning tea normally would. It seemed like forever since she felt a calmness throughout her body, mind and soul. Keith had instilled in her the faith and confidence that she was capable of anything and she could prove Lance wrong. Oh, she was still nervous about having to deal with him, but she knew she had Keith's back and that he would stand up for her. Maybe they even had a talk about how badly he treated her and there would be retribution for Lance. Either way, she knew she owed Keith so much for everything he had done for her. There was a reason he was the commander.

After another lingering stretch under the covers, she wiggled her toes while her thoughts continued to wander of how the day would play out. After training, she would get a nice long massage from the masseuse that Nanny recommended. A thought of what it would be like if Keith was the masseuse crossed her mind, and she smiled imagining him rubbing her neck and shoulders.

Her feelings of peaceful restfulness and rejuvenation quickly dissipated like a candle being suddenly snuffed out as the castle alarms went off with a loud, unexpected clang. Allura's blood rushed in her veins like a raging river and her heartbeat pounded in her throat as she tore back the covers, threw off her nightgown, and changed into her flight suit. Her fingers worked furiously as she pulled her long, matted blonde hair quickly into a bun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Allura sprinted her way to the control room, she saw that the other team members had gathered there anxiously awaiting what was happening. Keith's face and reddened with dark circles under his eyes showed he was fighting back the fatigue from being awakened, yet he was pumped and ready for a battle. Hunk and Pidge stood firmly with fists clenched after rubbing their eyes, each muttering to each other as they wondered if it was another robeast attack.

"What is it Coran?" Keith asked calmly and he straightened his posture to appear more composed while running his fingers perfunctorily through his hair, masking any signs of uncertainty.

"It looks like Drule ships, several of them heading this way," Coran responded calmly, his face expressionless as they all glanced up with him at the giant screen.

"Yeah, Lotor picks the best times to attack, doesn't he?" Lance joked letting out a big yawn, but not caring that none of the others reacted with a laugh.

"Alright team, let's head for the lions and take these ships down!" Keith called out as and they all ran towards the chutes.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Coran muttered as he watched each of them run to the chutes. "Godspeed Voltron Force," he whispered while closing his eyes tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As each piloted lion ascended from their dens, they immediately fired on the Drule ships anhilating several. Smoke and fumes filled the sky, causing blinding blackouts for the lions until a huge coffin dropped with a thunderous, sonic boom that shook all around rattling the lion pilots.

"Oh great! A robeast!" Hunk called out.

"Wow! This one is huge!" Pidge yelled, his voice shaking as the robeast emerged enormous and fierce as though it would tear Voltron into a thousand pieces.

"Come on team. We can do this. This is just another robeast," Keith responded as he clung to his controls firmly. However, he had his nagging doubts pricking at him like several needles poking into his skin.

The robeast ruthlessly fired several rockets towards them. Frighteningly monstrous with gray, reptilian-like skin, large red angry eyes and mechanical limbs, it took no time to cause havoc upon the lions. Hot, massive flames spewed out of its mouth, first burning the landscape and then the lions. One by one the robeast blew fire at them and Allura, ready to prove herself, shot back streams of water and ice.

Lance took his own opportunity to show off his lion skills. "Fight fire with fire!" he hollered out. "Take that!" as Red blew out a long stream of firey magma causing the robeast to roar in defiance sounding like a banshee only ten times greater. Enraged, it continued to fight all of the lions hitting and throwing them repeatedly, but none of them were nowhere near giving up.

"We gotta form Voltron!" Allura shouted with determination taking over as she felt her fingers numb on her controls while her whole body trembled.

"If we don't, we're toast!" Hunk added equally stressed. Allura couldn't help but laugh to herself as Hunk always managed to bring up food during even the most heated of battles.

Then Keith called out for the formation of Voltron, "Alright team. Here we go. Activate interlocks, dynatherms connected, infracells up, megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron force!" they all yelled out in unison and Allura too shouted with all her might.

Voltron, now formed and as the mighty robot, he fought back, but he may have met his match. The giant robeast picked him up not once, but twice tossing him through the sky like a toy and slamming him against the ground.

"Aargh!" the five Voltron pilots cried out collectively while shocks of electricity jolted through their bodies.

"Form blazing sword!" Keith called out with an intensity and Allura shook in her seat.

Robeast charged forth daring Voltron by grabbing at the right arm which and placed a paralyzing grip on it nearly causing Voltron to drop the sword. Voltron continued to fight and just like that the robeast was sliced in half by the mighty sword sending sparks and gigantic chunks of mangled metal throughout the air. The smoke was like a gigantic gray blanket as the visibility diminished, but then resumed a short time later. Soon, all five pilots cheered as Voltron separated back into the lions, but then they realized doom ships had resumed their attack. Allura, Hunk and Pidge both fired at the ships dessimating several of them while Keith also shot rockets from his lions shoulders.

"We're doing great team. Just a few more ships and we'll have them all and this will be one more defeat for Doom!" Keith hollered.

Lance's lion blew flames at the ship, but in turn it shot back and one of the blasts managed to smash hard at Red's side causing Lance to tumble in his lion with a tremendous thud. "AAahh! I'm hit hard" he cried out in agony and Red began spinning out of control before sickeningly crashing onto the ground. Allura dove her lion as fast as she could at lightening speed and landed beside Red and the Doom ship. Two Drule soldiers had stepped out of their ship as she was and going to check the status of Lance in his lion.

"Allura, get back in your lion!" Keith yelled frantically as the Doom soldiers broke into Red's cockpit. Allura followed them and as they raised their blasters as though to finish off a badly injured Lance, she fired hers at both of their backs as they were oblivious to her behind them. They were the last of the Drule soldiers and as they fell to the ground in pieces, it was bittersweet. Allura was barely aware of the other pilots stopping and that they had made their way to Red. Lance was lying in a fetal position on his left side, his face ghostly white and diaphoretic.

"I can't breathe, I'm gonna die, please don't let me die," he pleaded over and over, eyes filled with tears as his body writhing in pain. Shock was taking over as he was skin grew more clammy, his eyes rolling back.

It was all that Allura could do to not faint or get horribly ill at the sight and the circumstances in front of her. Hunk got to him first and he pulled away at the flight suit where he had been struck. He placed a large towel which soaked up blood. Pidge grabbed a blanket and covering Lance while Keith secured an oxygen mask on Lance's face as well as a soft collar around his neck. Then Keith turned to Allura who was frozen in place with her face ashen and blue eyes enormous. After shaking her shoulders and looking at her straight in the eye, he began yelling at her, but all she could comprehend were muffled, slow roars and soon it was as though time had slowed to almost a halt. Keith stepped aside and called castle control and talked with Dr. Gorma describing as he could the extent of Lance's injuries and his condition.

It was a though a thick fog had blanketed over everything and Allura didn't even remember returning to the castle, but somehow she made it back. Hunk had flown with her in her lion while Keith piloted Lance's back with Lance. Hunk and Pidge then flew back to retrieve the black and yellow lions. Grave news came back from the infirmary within minutes and Allura nearly collapsed on the floor as she heard Keith yelling out, "Oh no! Please! Not like Sven!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read this and those who have reviewed and followed this story. It's been awhile since I've updated as I've been busy with other stories, but now I've finally gotten around to posting this final chapter. **_

Allura's eyebrows furrowed and her lids fluttered until her eyes fully opened before slamming shut to avoid the bright lights blazing directly down onto her. Then, moving her head so slightly to the left and then the right, she grimaced as she felt throbbing pain all over her entire body. Turning over in her bed, she looked at the nightstand that held a sandwich and now cold soup in a bowl. It all slowly came back to her. She let out a loud gasp as her mind reverted back to when she passed out, but just how long had she been out?

"Princess, you're finally awake! Oh, my baby! My poor baby! Please, you need to eat!" Nanny screeched picking up the sandwich and shoving it towards the still-dazed princess. Allura grumbled something in response, but as Nanny was in mother-hen mode, Allura was being forced to stay in the bed. Nanny began ranting and scolding her about the Voltron battles and why was she risking her life? A few moments of lying there listening to all of that, she tossed back the covers and was out of bed. Throwing on the fluffy, white bathrobe that hung on the bedpost and running her fingers quickly through her long, blonde hair, she ran down the hallway ignoring Nanny's intense cries and pleas for her to stop. Allura had to find Keith. She had to know if Lance was alive or dead. Although he had been rough with her, Allura did not wish any fate on Lance. In her mind she wondered how serious his injuries were. Was he lying in a horrible state between life and death? Would he be disabled and forever changed like Sven?

Within minutes Allura had made her way to the infirmary and after take a seat on a sofa in the large lobby, she waited for Keith. Anxiously wringing her hands in her lap, she caught sight of him talking with Dr. Gorma outside one of the patient rooms she assumed was Lance's. As she watched Keith with Dr. Gorma, she thought he could be Keith's father or uncle. He had the same dark hair and eyes as well and was the same height as Keith, but he had recently grown a full, dark beard and mustache. Allura was feeling her palms sweating and her breath coming in short gasps as she continued to observe the two in an obvious intense conversation she knew was about Lance's condition. Keith nodded a few times as Dr. Gorma talked and then he gave a final nod before he stepped away, Allura hearing the clacking of his shoes on the floor as he headed to another medical wing.

Keith turned to her waiting for him in her bathrobe, the anxiety, fatigue apparent on her face, red-rimmed eyes, but still the hopefulness and determination in those same blue eyes. "How is he Keith?" she asked wanting him to be as honest with her as he could.

"Princess, you shouldn't be here. You need your rest," Keith said, his ebony eyes filled with gentle protectiveness as he took her arm as though to lead her back. Knowing that she had fainted only added to his already run-down state of mind.

"No Keith. I'm fine," she said firmly, her mouth a tight line as her eyes, now awakened with determination, stared straight into his as she raised and jerked her arm back from his hand. "Please! Just let me know how Lance is!"

"Okay Princess," he replied shaking his head as he closed his eyes. There was no way he could get her to leave and go back to her room. Allura was known to be persistent and so he began to tell her more about Lance. "Dr. Gorma refers to his condition as a 'constellation of issues.' Lance is pretty beat-up and he had emergency surgery earlier to take out his ruptured spleen. He's also got several broken ribs, a collapsed lung, broken vertebrae. He's alive and he's a fighter Allura. So many things are going through my mind, grateful he's going to pull through, but who's going to take his place while he recovers?" Keith pinched the skin between his eyes and then slumped down into a chair closing his eyes. Allura nodded before taking a deep breath, then placing her hand on her stomach, she turned around for a moment then turned back to face him.

"May I see him?" she whispered softly. Keith's eyes opened and Allura could see that the whites of them were as pink as hers from exhaustion.

After brief silence, he finally replied gazing up to look into her tired, but yet winsome blue eyes, "Of course you can. Let's go. His room is just up ahead here in the hallway." He then rose to his feet and lightly touched her arm to guide her.

Allura stopped for a moment and turned to him "Keith, how are _you_?" she asked.

"Beyond exhausted, but Allura, it doesn't matter. I'm so proud of you. You saved his life," he responded. Allura managed a little smile, but it hadn't hit her yet on what she had done.

They both made their way into Lance's room. There he laid on his right side with oxygen tubing, a large chest tube connected to the wall to a container half-full of a bloody, vile-looking fluid. Several other machines were connected to him monitoring vital signs or pushing intravenous fluid into him. He opened his eyes slowly to gaze at both Keith and Allura. He was still pale and very frail-looking having been through such a terrible ordeal. Instinctively, Allura took his hand and he gave hers a squeeze. With a light touch of her fingers on her other hand, she brushed back his sandy-brown bangs. Emitting a slight groan, he smiled weakly, but began to speak.

"Princess, I need to apologize to you. I've been such a jackass to you," he spoke, his voice a shakey croaking. Allura bit her lip, closed her eyes and then opened them while raising her head to the ceiling as though she were in search of some kind of internal strength.

"Lance, I understand. You had to be tough." she stated while bowing her head slightly. "It's okay. I forgive you."

No Allura. I've been a jackass. I thought you'd be better than me. You fly Blue way better than me." he added, then grimaced in pain as he moved slightly. "Ugh! I need more pain medication. This just isn't working for me." He then pressed a small button that lit up on the side of the bed.

"It's okay. I forgive you." She bent down to give him a kiss on his cheek as a single tear shimmered in the overhead lights before making its way down his cheek. "I could never be you." Putting her head down sadly, she added, "I have a long ways to go with my skills. I still don't feel part of the team."

"Allura, no. You were a hero today. You destroyed those two robots and saved my life," Lance choked out, his eyes wide and full of conviction.

_You saved my life..._The words stayed in Allura's brain. She blinked for a moment. The realization of just how she did hit her. A hero? She hadn't ever thought of herself that way. Keith was definitely one as was her father, but her?

"I'm so proud of you Princess," Keith beamed as he spoke and stepped forward towards her. "You are a member of the Voltron Force. Don't ever feel you aren't." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

Lance squeezed her hand. "That's right Sweetheart. Voltron ain't the old boys club anymore," he said giving her a wink.

Allura blinked happy tears and she looked at Lance before setting her gaze back on Keith who added, "We'll keep up with your training and make sure you get better. It won't be easy, but it won't be barbaric."

"I'm going to do my best and we're going to defeat Zarkon, Lotor and Doom!" Allura exclaimed. Despite the tremendous events of the day, Allura was feeling a renewed sense of excitement and it was spreading through to Keith and also Lance.

"I'm going to call Hunk and Pidge in here. We've got to celebrate!" Keith stated as he reached for the call button near Lance's bed, but before he pressed it, a medical attendant had arrived with a small souffle cup containing more pain medication.

"Who needs pain medication when you've got friends like you guys?" Lance replied glancing from Allura to Keith as his smile widened and the color in his cheeks returned.

"Let's go Voltron Force!" Allura shouted before letting out a giggle. Lance and Keith continued to smile with pride at her. She was truly Blue's pilot.


End file.
